The Executioner
The Executioner was a competitor in Series 5, 7 and Extreme Series 1 of Robot Wars. In Extreme 1 and Series 5, as well as the Series 4 machine that failed to qualify, it was a long, pointed, invertible wedge shaped machine with a 22 tonne hydraulic crushing claw and powered by American-made NPC motors. In the Seventh Wars, it was much shorter, and had a vertical spinning disc powered by a 10hp petrol engine. It lost all three of its battles. The Series 7 version of The Executioner was rebuilt, with a smaller shovel and had blue trim. It was meant to enter Series 8 of Robot Wars, but after completion Robot Wars was cancelled. It was later bought by Team Tornado for the purpose of being a robot that the team's wives could drive at charity events, but it was never used. Robot History Extreme 1 In an astoundingly comical and short battle, The Executioner attempted to hit the pit release three times before Dominator 2 pushed it into the button. As soon as the pit opened, The Executioner drove straight in, albeit with some assistance from a passing Dominator 2. Series 5 The Executioner was given one of the hardest draws in the eliminator - the second seeded Pussycat. However, The Executioner started promisingly, using its weaponry to grab onto Pussycat's blade and prevent it from doing damage. Eventually the favourites got free and came on the attack, slamming The Executioner into the arena sidewall. The real turning point though came when The Executioner got too close to Matilda's CPZ. The flywheel whacked the newcomers, knocking off the tip of its crushing blade, which flew up and hit the controlling box the team were standing in. The Executioner was then powerless to prevent Pussycat pushing it into the pit. Series 7 When the melee began, the four machines met in the middle of the arena, and The Executioner's blade snapped off Topbot's spinning disc. The Executioner tried to push R.O.C.S. down, the pit, almost driving in itself. The Executioner and R.O.C.S. continued to grapple until it broke down, due to a broken Vantec speed controller. The headless Mr. Psycho hammered it on the edge of the CPZ, picked it up, and pitted it. Results |} Executioner.jpg|The Executioner during construction. Piecemaker_sf01.jpg|The Executioner as the Piecemaker at BattleBots. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Outside Robot Wars The original version of The Executioner also competed in Season 3.0 of BattleBots as The Piecemaker. It lost its only fight by KO to a robot named My Son. Trivia *The Executioner was one of nine U.K. robots to compete in BattleBots. *Along with Barber-Ous, all of The Executioner's battles ended with The Executioner in the pit. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Wild Card Warriors Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:UK robots that competed in BattleBots